


Pampered Stars

by inkblotfox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Kissing, Knotting, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Size Difference, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, implied oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Grumpy the Delta Typhlosion is not one to normally enjoy wake up calls, regardless of what time it is. However, even he can’t resist his sweet partner Stars when she wants some affection - how can anyone resist such a sweet pet?
Relationships: Grumpy the Typhlosion (OC) x Stareon the Sylveon (OC)
Kudos: 2





	Pampered Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A request for A2J staring one of her cutie Pokésonas as well as my own! Loved working on this, look forward to more content with these two!

All things considered, it wasn’t particularly early in the morning - it would be fair to say the morning was nearly over, if Grumpy were interested in being fair. Still, the lumbering black Typhlosion was not one to pass up extra sleep; waking him up ‘early’ was usually risky at best.. But when his icy blue eyes cracked open to meet the glittering golden eyes of his new (inter-dimensional) companion, he couldn’t find it in him to be anything less than elated.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he leaned up to better see the sweet Sylveon he’d invited into his humble home. His heart skipped a beat as he caught sight of the lacy black garter and silky black leggings she’d chosen to wear, a sharp and sensual counterpoint to her glittering golden fur and a fitting match to the soft and heavy black collar snuggly fastened around her neck. Words escaped him, so he let his actions do the talking as he reached up to caress her cheek, dragging chilly claws gently through her fur as he let his touch wander down to the D-ring of her collar. She offered only token resistance as he pulled her close, closing the distance between them as their muzzles met in a slow, smoldering kiss, savoring the taste of her lips as his free hand gently stroked down her arching spine. He loved the way she melted under his touch, pressing herself down against his chest with her slender tail swaying back and forth across his belly as she parted her lips for his fat tongue, purring softly into his muzzle as she welcomed him into her.

How long they spent curled up that way, Grumpy’s paw stroking up and down her back and sides as he enjoyed her, it was hard to say. Not long enough, in his opinion. A trail of saliva glistened between their tongues when they finally parted, and Star cooed as she leaned into Grumpy’s warm caresses, obediently pulling her paw up out of the way as he let his chilly claws trail over her hips and down to play along her sensitive belly, toying with and tugging on her garter belt as he watched her squirm and purr in time.

“Awful kind of you to come and serve me breakfast in bed, my sweet Star,” he murmured. The golden Sylveon’s response caught in her throat as his touches wandered lower still, playing along her thighs as he let his other hand stroke up the side of her neck. “Or perhaps I just haven’t given you enough attention today…” A low trill escaped her throat as she pressed her cheek into his hand, savoring the icy touch of his paws through her fur as her half-lidded eyes gazed down at him. She offered no resistance as he pressed his digits to her lips - eagerness and obedience betrayed themselves in equal measure as she took them into her maw, gently licking and sucking on them and savoring the low growl she prompted from him. She was hardly daunted from her task as he adjusted himself below her, rolling onto her back he moved her gently into his lap to better present herself to his wandering paws as she continued to nurse on his fingers.

“You really do look far too sweet, honey…” Grumpy’s voice was a husky rumble as his free paw trailed back up her belly, circling each of her sensitive little nipples and smiling at the way his icy touch against the hardening nubs made her back arch and her hips roll. Between parted thighs, her tender sex glistened with her growing arousal in the morning sunlight as the Typhlosion took his time with her, and her panting and moaning around the digits in her muzzle grew increasingly needy as he stroked and caressed her. “Lucky me, to have such a beautiful pet to come and start my morning…” He let his paws trail back and forth from belly to thighs and back again, teasing her as much as the both of them could stand before her thrashing threatened to remove her from his lap entirely.

Star was loathe to let his digits go from her muzzle so easily, though having him bend double to replace them with his muzzle was certainly a nice consolation prize. He let the saliva-coated paw drift between her legs to join his other, gently tugging her upright in his lap as they kissed once again. Her paws rested against his chest as his own gently parted her lower lips in kind, a shiver running through her frame at the initial chill of his touch, cold enough to make her pull away and give him an almost pathetically adorable look of reproach.

“Mm, too cold, sweets? I bet I can think of a fun way to warm them up...” He let his digits drag slowly upwards, teasing her tighter tail hole with his saliva-slick digits and making her shudder harder still. Despite her wordless protests, she adjusted her stance on his thighs, parting her legs wider and hiking her tail high over her back to afford him better access as he teased her, enjoying the sharp contrast between his icy touch and the warmth of her own body. His motions were slow, methodical, circling the tight ring of muscle and coaxing her to relax while his other paw teased her dripping sex with slow, sensual caresses. She gave a soft sigh of pleasure when at last he sank into her, her ass tight around his finger as she adjusted to the cold while he stroked and rubbed her labia, letting his caress stray over her clit with increasing frequency and listening to her whimpering moans as if they were a beautiful symphony.

Star, for her part, was pleased to bits to see that the Typhlosion’s teasing wasn’t just affecting her, more so the first time she felt his half-hard cock brush against her belly. She gave him a playful smirk as she arched her flexible body against him, feeling his cock twitch against her as his pre smeared across her creamy fur. She’d just gone to grind against him once more when she felt his digits sink into her needy pussy at last, the cool touch forcing a shuddering sigh from her throat as he slowly pushed into her waiting depths. Instinctively, she pushed her face into his neck, pressing kisses into his fur as he slowly started to work his paws in and out of both ends - kisses that quickly turned into love bites that made him sigh and growl with pleasure.

“Mmph, don’t dish out anything you can’t take back, my sweet.” Grumpy’s warning came out in a lusty rumble in her ear, and Star responded by sinking her fangs into his skin all the more firmly, drawing just a hint of blood, prompting the larger Pokémon to tilt his head away instinctively, offering her more access to the sensitive flesh. Another growl, and she felt his lips on her own neck, feeling no fear as his fangs grazed dangerously close to her throat. Her hips rolled back against his paws as she felt him bite her, sharp fangs pressing into her neck and shoulder just hard enough to sting, just hard enough to mark her as his once more. She balled her paws against his chest as his fingering slowly sped up, the temperature of his digits slowly warming with each thrust into her. He pushed a third finger into her tight sex, taking the breath from her lungs as the sharp contrast between the cool touch of the new digit and the warmth of those already working in and out of her sent her shuddering into her first orgasm of the morning.

“Mmph, that’s it sweets, give me that sweet honey of yours,” he growled lovingly into her ear as her nectar dripped down his wrist and over his now-throbbing cock, adding a lewdly wet schlick to every movement as he picked up the pace. “Do you just want my paws, sweet Star~? Or maybe you’d like something more filling this morning?” The golden Sylveon could only whimper into his skin, her ribbons slowly wrapping around his wrists to coax him further, wordlessly begging for him for more, so much more. He loved every second of it, and made no secret of it as he indulged her pleas, gently spreading her wider as he prepared her for her favorite part of the morning. Her legs were trembling now, struggling to hold her up as he redoubled his efforts to please her until she was all but collapsed against him, grinding her belly fully against his cock as she announced her second climax to the room.

He waited until she’d finished, trembling against him as she soaked his lap entirely, before slowly pulling free of her dripping folds, bringing his messy paw to his muzzle to make a show of languidly licking her fluids from it as he continued to gently finger her ass. Relaxed though he might have looked, his cock still twitched and throbbed as it lay sandwiched between them, oozing precum all over their bellies as he gave her a moment to catch her breath before coaxing her on to the main course. She was quick to join him in licking up her own honey, the duo trading kisses between cleaning his paw up.

She was first to make a move, ribbons slowly letting go of his wrists and moving instead to wrap around his waiting length, slowly stroking her way up and down his length, lingering against his sheathe where his knot still stayed barely-hidden from her coaxing. It didn’t take long for his patience to wane, gently pulling his digit free of her tail hole as he brought his paws to her hips, guiding her up as she guided his tip to her soaked nethers, glittering eyes locked with his as she relaxed herself in his grasp to let him take control.They shared a shuddering gasp as he slowly sank her down on his cock - it never failed to impress her just how wet she got, and how easily she could take him after a proper warmup. Star shivered as she felt his knot kiss her wet lips, pushing a paw up against his cheek as he slowly started bouncing her up and down, taking her as slowly as he could bear to draw out their pleasure.

“Mmph, just like that my sweet Star,” he crooned to her as she clamped down rhythmically around him, her paws clawing and kneeding his chest. “Would you like another clutch in that tender little belly of yours~?” Star sobbed out a moan at the suggestion, leaning up to kiss every bit of him she could reach, nipping his neck and collarbone as he slowly built up speed. Her own patience soon broke as she wiggled free of his grasp to ride him properly, each needy roll of her hips causing the bed below them to squeak in protest as she braced her paws against his own thick thighs. His knot had slipped free of his sheathe now, and she battered herself against the swollen bulb of flesh insistently until at last she managed to take him fully. Her moans matching his groans and grunts each time she pushed down, a wet pop accompanying each time he popped in and out of her vise-like grip, each time she pulled free more of a struggle than the last as he swelled to his full size until at last he stuck fast within her. Even then, they were all over each other, lips locking together as she rolled her hips, grinding herself down as far as she could as they raced towards release.

He came first - unsurprising, with as much as she’d managed to work him up. He broke the kiss to sing her name to the bedroom around them, wrapping his arms tight around her comparatively diminutive frame and nearly crushing her against his chest. The first burst of his warm cum spurting into her needy pussy, making her belly swell gently outwards with every rope he pumped into her. The spreading warmth in her nethers pushed her over that pleasant edge herself, and she buried her face into his chest as she soaked his balls with her juices, trembling in his embrace as they rode out the heady pleasure together. He collapsed back into the sheets, holding her tight against his belly as he tried to catch his breath, feeling her paws weakly dragging against his skin as she savored the sensation alongside him. Unable to reach with her paws, Star let her cum-slick ribbons stroke and caress Grumpy’s face instead as they slowly came down, the Typhlosion’s cock still oozing cum into her waiting womb as they lay knotted together.

“Mmph, what did I do to end up with a sweet pet like you?” Grumpy cooed affectionately, stroking his paws down her back slowly, sensually as they lounged together. He said little else in the moment, enjoying the warm quiet as they shared the overly-intimate embrace, listening to the sound of her breathing, slowly drifting off to sleep. What better way to enjoy such a lively and lovely start to the day than a nap, after all? A low huff came from Star, the golden Sylveon not quite agreeing with his decision, but unable to deny what a good idea it was. As he dozed, he found himself thinking about what they’d make for lunch when they finally got up - and how they might prepare their latest clutch of eggs, once she’d laid them...


End file.
